I'm Not Crazy
by RAWR.iHeart.SwantonflyinVipers
Summary: "Holes in her ear? Santana Lopez does not approve." Brittana.


**Author Note and Disclaimer at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Hole in her ear.<p>

Santana Lopez does not approve.

After being kicked out by her Abuela when she came out of the closet about being a lesbian, to The Troubletones loosing at Sectionals to New Directions, to random minor spasms. She didn't believe that anything could get any worse. But that was before this happened…

* * *

><p><em>Santana and Brittany walked down the hall to the choir room, pinky linked with pinky, clad in their usual Cheerios attire for Glee Club rehearsal during their free period. Santana looked over at her now girlfriend's bright smile, which caused her to have her own small smile to follow along with it. Everything was going fine until a flash of dark visions flashed in front of Santana's eyes, causing her squeak in fear and jumped.<em>

_Brittany frowned and looked at Santana in concern, "Are you okay?"_

_Too bad Santana didn't know how to answer that question, "Uh…yeah?" She said, uncertainty drowned in her speech. Brittany being Brittany shrugged it off before going back to her happy grin. Santana tried to go back to her same smile as before but it wouldn't come back. She couldn't shake the weird feeling that overcame her. Where the hell did that come from?_

_She and Brittany finally arrived to the choir room to see everyone there except for Puck and of course, Mr. Schue. Santana didn't even have the audacity to say her daily insults to her key people. Now she knew something was up…but she didn't know what. Mr. Schue finally made it to the choir room and greeted everyone. Santana wasn't paying attention, instead she blanked out; everyone seemed to notice._

"_Santana, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked, taking his direction off of the lesson also causing everyone to stare at the Latina. She didn't answer. "Santana?"_

_Santana stayed silent as she stared forward, zoning out. The rest of the glee club tried calling her name and trying to get her attention, but still no answer. Santana started having the visions again...the dark visions…blood everywhere. Now voices? Santana started to shake in fear as she stared forward, tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Santana…"_

"_Santana."_

"_Santana?"_

"_Santana!_

"_SANTANA!"_

_A scream echo through the room causing everyone to jump back as they watched the dark haired girl in fear as she started scratch at her eyes and cover her ears. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed as she started to flail around. The guys in the class tried to constrain her as the girls stepped back, staring at the woman in fear._

"_San San?" Brittany whimpered in worry as she tried to walk up to her, only to be stopped by Mercedes._

"_Girl, don't go up there." Mercedes said with a frown._

"_Someone! Go get Coach Beiste and Sue! We need some help!" Schue called out to the girls._

_Tina and Harmony ran off to find the teachers Mr. Schue called for as Mercedes and Quinn stayed back comfort Brittany as she watched her lover in fear. Minutes later, the football and cheerleading coaches barged in and gasping in shock as they seen the screaming girl with tears and blood running down her cheeks._

"_What the hell happened to her Schuester?" Beiste asked as they walked up to Santana._

"_I don't know! She just started having a panic attack or whatever out of nowhere!" Mr. Schue yelled._

"_Well William, we need to calm her down and get her to a hospital stat." Sue said, looking at Santana in fear._

"_We can't get her to stop! She just keeps screaming in fear and scratching herself!"_

_Sue walked up to Santana from behind the guys holding her down and pressed down on her pressure point, causing Santana to pass out. She looked at Schue, "Call the ambulance. Right. Now!"_

* * *

><p>And that's all she remembered and now she is staring at a white ceiling, her face is stinging, and alone. Well, there were doctors around her but that's it, talking about her. They thought she was crazy…Santana Lopez is now crazy!...Unless she really really needs to be. She started to sit up when the visions came again. Santana whimpered lightly as she grabbed a scalpel from next to her bed and held it up to her neck. All of the doctors made their way over to Santana as they tried to get the sharp object from her but she held it up to her neck, causing them to halt.<p>

"Santana, don't do it." One called.

"I'll do it, I swear to fucking god I'll do it." Santana growled at she inched it towards her neck.

"No, you don't need to." He said, "Just put it down."

"One cut, and it'll all be over with. I'll do it! I'm not crazy, I'll do it!"

"San San..?" A voice called from all of the doctors.

Santana paused for a moment as she looked over at the blonde Cheerio as she made her way through the doctors. "Brittany?"

Brittany made her way over to Santana, "San San, put the knife down. I need you…"

Santana started to sob as she looked at Brittany, "I'm not crazy…" She whispered.

"I know you aren't…you never were crazy." Brittany said softly as grabbed her scalpel from her slowly and linked their pinkies together. "I love you Santana, I'm here for you."

Santana stared up at Brittany, "I'm not crazy." She repeated as Brittany pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not crazy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Lillian! I hope you liked it! I know you love Glee as much as I do and we both absolutely adore Brittana. :D So I decided to do this instead of the usual WWE one shot. And sorry it wasn't Christmasy or anything. I hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**P.S.: This story was inspired by the episode plot of Grey's Anatomy episode "Shiny Happy People"**

**-Alia Jaenel xo**


End file.
